the_argyle_pillarsfandomcom-20200215-history
HyperMoses
Handle: HyperMoses Age: 25 UEE Designation: Legion Designation: Grand Alcator Known Languages: English (First) Banu (Loose) Eye Color: Brown w/ green tint Hair Color: Black Height: 5'7" Distinguishing Characteristics Light brown skin. Wiry build. Faint scar on left cheek. No markings. Wears somewhat conservative attire. History Born and raised with a couple siblings near a geologic research outpost on into a family on a shoestring budget, never traveled much besides a couple trips to Antarctica with his family to set up some sensors for geologic research regarding the impact of recent infrastructure projects. has described a brief layover in New York one year as a defining moment in his childhood. "Huge buildings, lots of people, a feast for the senses. I decided I would study to become an architect and design that sort of thing." -Excerpt from an interview interview transcript from Structural Poetry Inc., an architecture firm in which was briefly employed. "I did some of that, but soon realized that the architecture business was that of hotshots and nobodies, with the former becoming the latter at a disconcerting rate. Besides, I had more of a thirst to see and understand new things than I had for constructing pillars dedicated to my own ego. I made some cash in that business and then got the hell out. Bought a spaceship to do some 'splorin, living off of odd transport jobs here and there. I swear I was completely unaware that there was red sand in that crate, officer." -Excerpt from a UEE interrogation transcript dated August 1, 2941. 's exploration days were cut short when a cult of dogmatic corporate extremists hellbent on excavating in the same location as the geologic research outpost back home "accidentally" flushed the area with a deadly viral neurotoxin, hospitalizing his entire family. sold his ship and spent his life savings paying for treatment to reduce the prognosis of his closest family to "probably not entirely fatal." Unfortunately, they're all still comatose with an advanced case of meningeal turbocarcinitis, a disease for which there is no known cure. Someone with enough disposable income may be inspired to get their medical degree at this point. Without such a luxury, joined the military in hopes of exploring the galaxy. Hoping to find someone or something that could help. "Ancient Banu medicine or what have you. Whatever knowledge I come across that may be helpful" -Alledgedly an excerpt from a UEE recruitment interview transcript, though unverified. As of 2942, HyperMoses has gone off the radar. UEE records of his whereabouts are classified, and other sources include conflicting reports. Some reports indicate a black ops mission, and others allude to HyperMoses possibly going rogue. Psychological Profile Observant and pensive. Also quite reserved. Patient to a fault, though harboring distaste for anti-intellectualism. Most thought strategy is, as described by acquaintances "pragmatic as shit, though meticulously reasoned." Others have noted that planning 5 minutes into the future "might as well be a completely alien concept to him." HyperMoses has been described in his UEE profile as "a mixed grab bag of half-baked to strikingly developed ideas that may be called upon, disregarded, and switched out for a different plan at a moment's notice. An asset for special ops, a liability for larger assaults." The wanderlust is high with this one in body and mind. Find a new place? Compelled to explore. Find a new idea? Compelled to explore. Stubborn independence has been noted. This has become problematic at times, especially in the military, where it has been attributed to several disciplinary instances. Category:People